Memory capacity and the demand for that memory for electronic devices of all types have grown explosively as performance requirements for electronic devices as increased. One way in which memory capacity has been increased is through the use of dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Typical DRAM storage cells are created comprising one single Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect-Transistor (MOSFET) and a single capacitor, this DRAM storage cell is commonly referred to as a 1 T-RAM device. The 1 T-RAM device stores one bit of data on the capacitor as an electrical charge.
Optimization of semiconductor devices continues to be an important goal for the semiconductor industry. The continued miniaturization of semiconductor devices, such as DRAM, presents ongoing challenges to semiconductor manufacturers in maintaining or improving that optimization. As performance requirements have continued to increase, leakage concerns within DRAM areas of semiconductor devices has become a point of focus for the industry.